I'm failing?
by PllislifeA
Summary: One shot- aria almost let her secret slip and on top of that she's failing English, what will ezra do to help her?


I'm failing?

Arias pov

At the moment I am in English with ezra as my teacher, god this is definetly my favourite lesson of the entire day I can't help but get lost in what he says he looks so sexy and innocent in his teacher clothes. I love how much he loves English, it's one of mpthe many things we have in common, it's hard walking in there though and have to pretend we are not madly in love when all I what to do is just run to the front of the class and kiss the hell out of him. It's hard to pretend that we weren't with each other last night, but it's the way it has to be because if anyone finds out ezra could get in a lot of trouble I remember when I almost gave it away

*flashback*

Me and the girls were just talking while we waiting outside ezras classroom when these girls in the lower years came out talking about how good looking and nice he was it made me very jealous I tried to ignore it and continue my conversation with the girls but they noticed I was distracted,

"Aria, what's wrong?" Asked Emily

"Those girls are talking about ezra and it's really annoying me" I said gesturing to the girls opposite us

"Aria don't let them get to you, there baby girls who have a crush on their teacher, fitzy only has eyes for you" Hanna said trying to make me feel better

"Do you think he's a good kisser?" I heard one of the girls said

" Oh definetly, but don't worry I intend to find out" the other girl said giggling straight after

"That's it" I slammed my locker shut and grabbed my bag

" Aria wait" Emily shouted

"No they need to know its rude to talk about someone like that" I said stomping across to the other side of the corridor

"Excuse me what's your name?" The girl looked at me

"Rebekah! What does it have to do with you?" She reminded me of ali she had the same confident bitchiness.

"Do you mind not talking about people so loud it's rude" I stated

"Why do you have a crush on mr fitz too don't worry you can have him when I'm done" the two other girls laughed at their friends comment

I had had enough I was just about to hit her straight when spencer stopped me

"Aria people are staring and the principle is just down the hall you don't want people to find out just walk away" she whispered into my ear with hesitation I did what she said

* end of flashback*

* RING RING * I was cut off from my day dream from the sound of the ball telling me English was over

After school was over I made my way to Ezra's apartment I let my self him and saw him sitting at the kitchen table, I put my things down and walked up to him and kissed him

"Hey babe" I said as I strolled in

"Hey you ok?" He asked

"Yer thanks you?" I walked over and got a drink out of the fridge

"Yes, well actually I need to talk to you about something" with that I sat down opposite him at the table

"What's going on?" I asked

"I know we like to keep school life away from our life but I thought it would be better me telling you this now then at school over a desk" he looked nervous and a bit worried

"What is it?" I asked sweetly

"Aria, you failed the last two pop quiz' your homework isn't as good as it use to be and you don't seem to be taking in the information at classes and if it continues your going to end up failing English"

I wasn't expecting this, I was a bit embarrassed I looked down at my hand and started fiddling with my rings and braclets

"Aria it's nothing to be ashamed about but you need to talk to me if you are struggling I don't want you to ever feel embarrassed about anything ever with me I love you and I want to see you do the best in life "

"I know I'm sorry I didn't want to ask I thought you would think I wasn't smart enough for you to be with"

"Aria, don't you ever think that again, everyone goes through a rough stage and I am here for you I love you so much "

"I love you too, thank you for being the most amazing boyfriend I could ever have" as I said that I stood up and so did he I gave him a long hug and a very long intimate kiss, god I loved him so much!

After that we spent the night going over everything I didn't understand and i ended up staying the night , telling my mum I was staying at Hanna's , it was the perfect night!


End file.
